Skating on Thin Ice
by dadaaa
Summary: A Mon Colle Knights romance fic between Rockna and Mondo. Mondo loves Rockna but is afraid to tell her his feelings. But will she ever forgive him when a skating competition goes all wrong? (CHAP. 3 UP)
1. chapter 1

Hiya everyone! Well, this is my first EVER fic... so it should be interesting to see what people think! O_X Please read and review, I need your opinions and suggestions. Anyways, this is a Mondo/Rockna fic... they're from the show "Mon Colle Knights" if you didn't already know. I've always thought they're a really kawaii couple. So what better way to show it than to write a fic about them? =D Oh and by the way, I don't own any of the characters used in this fic. Except stupid old Jeremy. ;_; Lol.  
  
NOTES: This fic takes place during Xmas break. They're in 7th grade, I guess. Mondo and Rockna aren't a couple yet. It's Mondo's POV.  
  
Well enough with my babbling (I'll bet no-one even reads this part anyways, haha), so onto the fic! Enjoy!  
  
*****§*****  
  
Skating on Thin Ice  
  
"Oh! Stop Mondo, it's ice-skating!" my mom cried. I stopped channel surfing and put down the TV remote. A young couple was gliding across the screen on ice skates. They were so graceful on the slippery ice. Every move was performed with perfection.  
  
As the music they had been skating to slowly ended, the couple bowed and waved to the cheering crowd. Flowers and stuffed toys rained down on them. Their costumes sparkled in the bright spotlights.  
  
I've always been a big fan of ice skating, and in fact I'm quite good at it myself. I took lessons at an indoor skating rink until I was 10 years old. That's when the schoolwork started to pile up, and since then I've pretty much lost track of my old hobby.  
  
As if reading my mind, my dad then said, "We haven't been skating in ages. How about we go down to that new rink this weekend? And Mondo, you can invite a friend if you want."  
  
"Sure, okay," I responded. I knew exactly who I was going to invite, too: my best friend, Rockna Hiragi.  
  
I've known Rockna for pretty much forever, and we've been best buddies ever since we were little babies. But lately, I've been noticing something different about Rockna. Something... MORE.  
  
For example, whenever I see her, I get this weird feeling. I feel really warm and happy, but at the same time, I almost feel like I've got to prove myself to her or something.  
  
Also, recently I've been noticing how pretty Rockna has become. Her silky, emerald hair; her bright, sparkling eyes...  
  
One time I told my other best friend, Jeremy, about all this. He thought for a little while, then looked me straight in the eyes and stated,  
  
"You know, Mondo, I think you're in love."  
  
My first reaction was, "In love? You've got to be kidding me. You really think so? But, how could I all of a sudden just fall head over heels for someone? I've just been having these feelings for the past few weeks or so, you know."  
  
Then Jeremy explained hormones to me. I've never been so scared in my life. By the time he'd finished, my mouth was hanging wide open in shock in fear.  
  
"So, you see," he concluded, "that's how sometimes you fall in love with people that you don't even want to fall in love with."  
  
So, that's what these feelings were, then. Jeremy advised me to tell Rockna as soon as possible. But that's where my next question came in:  
  
"Jeremy, what if I tell her and she doesn't feel that way about me?"  
  
Jeremy swallowed hard and then answered, "Well, I don't honestly know, Mondo."  
  
So, I was pretty much in a dilemma, then... torn between telling Rockna my feelings, which could either ruin our friendship or make us a couple; or just keeping quiet about it. However, I decided not to let it get in our way and ruin our day at the skating rink on Saturday.  
  
That evening at 6:00, I called Rockna to ask if she could come skate. Rockna answered the phone on the second ring. She accepted, and I told her that we'd pick her up at 1:00 on Saturday. After we hung up, for some reason I felt very pleased and satisfied with myself.  
  
Saturday morning arrived cold and frosty, but with the sun shining overhead. I woke up bright and early, filled with excitement. I was impatient for 1:00 to come.  
  
I spent an unusually long amount of time getting ready. I must've changed outfits at least 5 times before settling on one. I tried to do something new to my hair, but I didn't like it once I'd finished. I changed it back to its usual style, and soon it was time to go pick up Rockna.  
  
We drove for awhile, then finally stopped in the driveway of a large white brick house. I saw Rockna waiting for us, looking out a window. She rushed out when she saw our car approaching.  
  
She was wearing a jean jacket over a striped sweater, and dark navy jeans. She had a light blue backpack with her, to hold her ice skates. My heart started to beat faster and faster as she climbed into the car and sat down beside me. She looked very, very pretty.  
  
"Hiya, Mondo," she smiled, slightly out of breath from running out to meet us.  
  
I smiled and put her bag in the empty seat next to me.  
  
We chatted a little until we reached the rink. It was big, and looked clean and new. We entered the building. The air became only slightly warmer inside. Through some open doors, I could see a big, white ice rink. A few people were skating around.  
  
Rockna and I headed to a few benches and changed into our ice skates. Then we wobbled over to the rink. As soon as my blade hit the ice, everything came naturally. I glided around the rink, faster and faster, but then suddenly...  
  
"Mondo! Wait!"  
  
It was a voice, a female voice, coming from my right... Rockna's voice. I swirled around and saw her, still standing behind the glass barrier that bordered the ice. She smiled and beckoned for me to come over. I skating over swiftly and steadily, and skidded to a stop right before I hit the barrier. Or at least that's what I meant to do. Suddenly I lost my footing. My skates were slipping, and I was falling forward...  
  
BAM. Right into the barrier. I was lying flat on my stomach before I knew it, all the wind knocked out of me. I tried to get up, but ended right back down on the ice once again. I heard laughing nearby. My face flushed red.  
  
Suddenly, someone was lifting me up into a sitting position. I looked to see who had helped me up. Rockna. And she had her arm right across my shoulders.  
  
Her face looked worried. "Are you okay?" she asked. I merely nodded. "You took quite a fall there, you know!" she continued. Yes, I knew.  
  
A small group of people had formed around us now. Some were pointing and snickering, others had looks of concern on their faces.  
  
I stared around at them, and then slowly, I stood back up. Rockna did too. I wobbled a little, but Rockna helped to steady me. The group soon drifted away, leaving just Rockna and me.  
  
I made an attempt to change the subject. "So, what was it you wanted to ask me before?"  
  
She giggled. "I guess now's a bad time to tell you I don't really know how to skate."  
  
I gasped. "I'm so sorry! I fogot... I mean... I thought..." I sighed and smiled at her sheepishly. "Would you like me to teach you?"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
*****§*****  
  
So? What did you think? Well don't just sit there! Give me reviews! Anyways, if you didn't like it, well I can promise that the next chapter will be better. And if you did like it, then you'll like the next chapter even more. =) I'll get it up ASAP. But for now, peace out dudes! XP 


	2. chapter 2

It's me again! I'm surprised I wrote this chapter so quickly. I thought I would take a little more time to write than it did. So needless to say, I'm pretty pleased with myself! ^_^ This chapter's shorter than the last one. Sorry, it just didn't need to be as long. But anyways, I hope you enjoy it. Plus, I NEED SOME REVEIWS PEOPLE!  
  
*****§*****  
  
Skating on Thin Ice - Chapter 2  
  
I guided Rockna across the ice, showing her how to move her skates to go faster or slower, and how to stop. Rockna did great; she was really good at roller blading so ice-skating came quite naturally to her.  
  
After a while, we decided to take a break and visit the skating rink's café. We grabbed a table overlooking the rink and ordered our drinks.  
  
"You're a natural at skating," I complimented her as we waited for our drinks.  
  
"Thanks to your teaching," she smiled. "We make a great team."  
  
I felt my cheeks burn red and turned away, grinning. Rockna fingered the zipper on her coat, almost nervously.  
  
Just then the waiter came with our drinks. He set a steaming apple cider in front of Rockna, and a foamy hot chocolate in front of me.  
  
We sipped our drinks mostly in silence. It was a good kind of silence, though... as if nothing really needed to be said.  
  
As soon as we'd finished our drinks and I'd paid the waiter, we stood up to leave the café. As we walked side by side towards the exit, Rockna suddenly grabbed my arm excitedly and pointed to a large sign taped on the wall. "Look, Mondo!" she cried.  
  
The sign read in big, bright letters:  
  
-----  
  
JUNIOR ICE TALENT COMPETITION!!!  
  
Saturday, December 27  
  
Perform by yourself, or with a friend. Song must be max. 3 ½ minutes long. For ages 10-15. Prize: 3 free ice cream cones at café! Talk to person at entrance desk for more details.  
  
-----  
  
A smile spread across my face as I read the sign. Beside me, Rockna was literally bouncing up and down in excitement. "So? What do you say?" she inquired.  
  
"I say you're a genius!" I cried, grinning at her. "We'll be sure to win." Then my face fell. "But Rockna, the competition takes place next week. We'll only have one week to get everything ready."  
  
Rockna waved the details away impatiently. "Don't worry! I've got everything under control," she assured me. "Come on, let's go sign up!" she said, dragging me out of the café towards the entrance to the building.  
  
A young man, about 25 years old was sitting behind the entrance desk. He smiled at us when we approached.  
  
"Can I help you?" he inquired.  
  
"Yes," said Rockna, coming to a halt in front of the desk with me at her side. "We'd like to sign up for the Junior Ice Talent Competition, please."  
  
The man looked at us sympathetically. "I'm sorry, but we're not taking any more applications. Yesterday was the last day you could sign up," he explained.  
  
"No!" Rockna groaned. "So much for my great idea," she said, discouraged.  
  
I felt really sorry for poor Rockna. She'd wanted to participate in this contest so much! "It's okay, Rockna," I comforted her, putting my arm around my shoulders and leading her away from the desk.  
  
Suddenly, the man called out, "Wait!" We turned around and stared at him hopefully. He was biting his lip and looking very uncomfortable.  
  
"Look," he said, "we didn't get as many applicants as we thought we would this year. So I'm sure no-one will mind if I let you guys participate, even if it is a little late." He smiled. "You two can participate, as long as you don't tell anyone else... I'm not making any more exceptions!"  
  
"Yay!" cried Rockna excitedly. So excitedly, in fact, that she wrapped her arms around me in a tight embrace. I turned bright crimson at her touch, and felt myself reddening even more when the man at the desk caught my eyes and flashed a big thumbs-up sign at me.  
  
Finally, when Rockna let go of me, the man at the desk (his nametag read "Matt") explained the basic rules of the competition to us. Our routine had to be made up completely by us, it couldn't last more than 3 ½ minutes, we had to bring our own music to perform to...  
  
When Matt finished explaining everything, we had to fill out a short form requesting info such as our names, ages, etc. We completed it and gave it back to him. Then we went off to skate a little more.  
  
I was the happiest person in the world. I was going to compete in (and possibly win!) a skating competition with my best friend, the prettiest girl there.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
*****§*****  
  
That's it for now! That was a pretty boring chapter, wasn't it though? X_O Things will start getting interesting soon, I promise. Now please, please, PLEASE go write me a review! PLEASE... 


	3. chapter 3

Whoah! Okay, after about a year, chapter 3 is finally up!!! *sweatdrop!!!* Sorry people. I just lost interest in this fic and plus I've been uber-busy with school. exams are coming up and everything... so crappers. _# Bleh. Well I was looking through the files on my comp one day and here was this fic, lying in a cobwebby corner, lonely and forgotten! Awww poor ficcy ;_; Heh heh. Oh crap, I'm rambling again. Sorry! ^o^ So, just sit back, relax, and enjoy the story. And give me a review when you're finished. Pweeeease!  
  
Oh, and I don't own Mondo or Rockna.  
  
*****§*****  
  
Monday after school, Rockna came over to my house. She'd brought her whole CD collection with her so we could choose a song for our routine. She owned 3 CD cases, each full to the brim with her many CDs.  
  
"So," she declared as we sat on the couch in the living room, "get out your CDs, too."  
  
I blushed, grinning sheepishly. "Um...I don't really have any CDs, actually," I admitted. I expected Rockna to laugh at me, but she didn't, for which I was relieved. "My parents have some, but they're all things like 'Greatest Hits from the 60's' and stuff."  
  
Rockna did laugh this time, but it was good-naturedly. "Alright, it doesn't matter. I think we've got enough CDs to work with here already." As she spoke, she flipped through one of her CD cases, looking for potential songs. "Should we have a slow song, or fast?" she asked me.  
  
"Hmm. It's up to you. Whatever you're more comfortable skating to." I grabbed one of her CD cases from the table, sunk into and armchair, and also began flipping through.  
  
"I don't care. Let's just wait and see," came Rockna's response.  
  
I suddenly grinned, coming to an interesting CD. "How 'bout this one?" I asked jokingly, standing up and putting the CD into the stereo and pressing play. A few seconds later, "Papi papi, papi chulo" came through the speakers. (A/N: I don't know if anyone knows this song [except if you live in Europe, maybe]?? Lol, anyways I luuuv it, annoying as it may be ^_^) Rockna laughed before shaking her head. "I don't think so," she said, still smiling. I chuckled too, happy for making Rockna laugh. We returned to looking through the CDs.  
  
A few seconds later, Rockna inserted a new CD into the stereo. "This one?" she proposed, and the song "Fever" by Kylie Minogue started to play.  
  
I listened and nodded my head slowly. "Yeah, it's okay," I replied. "How long is it, though?"  
  
"3 minutes, 32 seconds. 2 seconds over the 3 ½ minute limit."  
  
"Maybe they won't mind? They said they didn't get as many applicants as usual this year."  
  
"Yeah that's true, but you never know. It'll be better just not to take any chances." Rockna took the CD out of the stereo and we continued our search.  
  
We kept proposing songs but there was never one that we agreed on. It was either too long, too short, too fast, too slow, too boring, too hard to skate to. After one hour of searching, we'd gone through all 3 of Rockna's CD cases. And unfortunately, we STILL didn't have a song.  
  
Rockna sighed, frustrated. "I can't believe it!" she cried, "Out of all these songs! There's not even one that we could skate to!" She frowned. "Why is there this stupid time limit anyways? 3 ½ minutes? What's the point? Ugh!" she flopped down on the couch and closed her eyes, pushing some of her emerald hair away from her eyes.  
  
I watched her silently, upset because she was upset. "I'm sorry, Rockna," I said quietly.  
  
She opened her eyes and smiled weakly. "Cheer up! It's not your fault. Hey... hey!" She sat up straight suddenly, her eyes shining. "Put in your parent's 60's CD! Who knows! It's worth a try!"  
  
I nodded and inserted the CD. I handed Rockna the CD case, with the songs listed on the back of it, so she could choose a song. "Number 6," she said decidedly after examining the list. I obeyed and pressed play.  
  
"...and then I saw her face...now I'm a believer..." The old song 'I'm a believer' by the Monkees started to play. Rockna jumped up from the couch. "What do you think?" she asked excitedly, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"It's...perfect!" I cried, grinning also. Rockna gave a little shout of joy and began dancing around the room. I watched her, laughing, and then she took my hands in her's and spun in circles. (A/N: Um... actually I have no idea how long this song is, so please just read this with an open mind and pretend that it's less than 3 ½ minutes! Thanks a million. -_-;;;;)  
  
"I guess my parent's music taste isn't completely worthless," I said after the song had ended and we were just sitting on the couch, talking about the skating contest. Rockna giggled happily, but became serious when she thought of something: "What about costumes? I don't think it said we had to have costumes, but maybe the judges would give us a better score?"  
  
I nodded. "Yeah, we should definitely have costumes. But don't worry, my grandma is a pro at sewing. She could make us some real quick. What I'm more worried about is inventing our routine. We only have less than a week and we can't exactly go to the skating rink every day. For one thing, we have tons of homework this week."  
  
Rockna nodded solemnly. "Yeah." She sighed, tired. "But we'll think of something, Mondo."  
  
'I hope,' I couldn't help thinking to myself.  
  
*****§*****  
  
Well, there you have it! Chapitre numéro trois! I hope it was worth the wait =D The story should start being a little less boring from now one, hopefully. But don't forget to come back and read the fourth chapter when it comes! I won't abandon this fic again, promise!  
  
WILL MONDO AND ROCKNA WIN THE CONTEST? WILL MONDO TELL ROCKNA HIS FEELINGS?  
  
STAY TUNED TO FIND OUT! ;D 


	4. sorryauthor's note

Hey! Well everyone, as you can probably noticed, I haven't updated this story for the LONGEST time...I'm sorry but I don't think I'll be continuing this fic. It's been practically over two years since I've seen an episode of Mon Colle Knights and I don't remember ANYTHING about the characters or the series. I'm really really sorry if I'm disappointing anyone...I'll leave the beginning up here still so you can imagine the ending to the story...OX Maybe I'll finish it someday but for now I don't even remember what the ending was going to be.  
  
Sorry sorry sorryyyyyy ;;  
  
danielle 


End file.
